1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dermatological/pharmaceutical compositions for topical application, for preventively and/or curatively treating afflicted human skin or mucous membranes, in particular for treating afflicted lips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that cutaneous or mucosal lesions, especially of the lips, can be caused by an infection due to microorganisms, and in particular of viral, bacterial or fungal origin, by immunodependent or non-immunodependent inflammatory phenomena, by phenomena of neurogenic type, by cellular disfunctionings, such as disorders of proliferation, of differentiation or of pigmentation, and/or by external factors, such as cold, UV radiation, burns, the oral absorption of certain medicaments, allergens or irritants, or insect stings.
Various dermatological or pharmaceutical compositions for preventing such lesions and/or for therapeutically treating the affected region, as well as adjacent regions, after the appearance of such lesions, are also known. These compositions can, in particular, be provided in the form of pasty products, such as ointments, creams or gels, in the form of sticks or, alternatively, in the form of solutions to be applied locally.
However, it has been observed that, when topically applied onto the skin, these compositions suffer from the disadvantage of transferring. By "transferring" is meant that they are removed from the skin and/or lips, at least in part, and "transfer" to substrates with which they are contacted, thereby discoloring same, and, in particular, are transferred to glass, clothing or the skin.
One result of transfer is a mediocre persistence and a limited contact time of the dermatological or pharmaceutical composition on the skin region to be treated.
A second result is a not very attractive deposit on the substrate, in particular when it concerns a third party, with a possible staining of the substrate.
Another result is a risk of contamination, for the substrate, by the active agents and/or by the infectious agents present on the skin of the person treated.
It is thus necessary to regularly reapply the composition on the skin or the mucous membranes, while preventing contact with any substrate, to decrease the risk of transfer.
Another disadvantage presented by the compositions of the prior art is their tendency to migrate, namely, they have a tendency to spread towards regions adjacent to the treated region, in particular into the wrinkles of the skin, diffusing the active and/or infectious agents.